Garments having hanging legs such as boxer shorts or other pant-like garments have a variety of uses including semi-durable garments, disposable garments, and swimwear. In particular configurations, the garment may include an absorbent body; in such configurations, the garments may have applications as training pants, incontinence products, feminine care products, and the like.
Processes for making such garments are known in the art. Nonetheless, the processes that are presently available often result in garments that are not aesthetically pleasing, or do not provide a comfortable fit, or both. In particular, such processes often do not produce garments having a traditional crotch (i.e. a front to back crotch with significant crotch depth), or with hanging legs. Moreover, such processes can often be complex, or may not lend themselves to continuous high-speed converting, or further may not be suitable for including an absorbent in the garment.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a process that provides garments having hanging legs and traditional boxer styling and shape. Further, there is a need for a process that provides such garments with a front to back crotch seam that provides suitable crotch depth. Still further, there is a need for a process for making such garments that is capable of being used in connection with an automated high-speed converting system. Moreover, there is a need for such a process that may optionally produce garments with an absorbent.